Daddy's Little Girls
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to "Niles Gets a Surprise" by Marie S. Zachary, written with permission. Despite his shock upon finding out that his firstborn isn't a boy, Niles finds himself falling in love with his twin girls. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Many thanks to Laurie (**Marie S. Zachary**) for writing "Niles Gets a Surprise" and allowing me to continue it. The idea of N/D having twin girls was just something I couldn't ignore, and I had to write about Niles meeting them. This bit of fluff resulted. Thanks to Leigh Ann (**leighann415**), for suggesting one of the names. It may have been slightly inspired by _The Fault in Our Stars_, but I don't think anyone will mind! :D

As Niles walked to the delivery room alongside the nurse, he couldn't quite believe it. He had twin girls? How was that possible? Sure, he understood the biology of it, the sperm and the egg. But he'd been convinced his firstborn would be a boy.

Then Niles entered the room and saw the most beautiful sight in the world. Daphne, lying in bed. In each of her arms was a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Look, Niles," Daphne said, as he approached her. "We've got two miracles."

"Yes," was all Niles could manage.

"I know, it's a bit overwhelming, isn't it?" Daphne asked, seeing that Niles was still wrapping his mind around what had happened.

All Niles could do was nod. His thoughts of wanting a boy had vanished, for the two girls before him were perfect. But as the shock wore off, Niles found his voice. "What are we going to name them?"

Daphne sighed. "I've been wondering about that meself. I can't seem to decide on anything. But they've got to have names!"

Looking at the way Daphne looked right now, Niles found himself feeling a bit inspired. "What about Hazel? After your eyes."

Daphne smiled. She remembered once, long ago, telling Niles that she hated her brown eyes. But the way Niles looked at her now, she could tell he couldn't disagree more. "That's lovely," she said.

Just then, Niles noticed that one of the babies shared Daphne's dark eyes. "Hello, Hazel," he said, softly stroking his daughter's cheek.

Seeing the way Niles was already falling in love with the baby girl, Daphne knew he wasn't disappointed about not getting a boy. Just as she'd known, the twins would be his little girls.

Niles found it hard to tear himself away from little Hazel. But in Daphne's other arm lay her sister. When Niles looked at her, he could hardly breathe. This was even more amazing than the moment when he'd first seen Daphne. "Abigail," Niles heard himself blurt out. He recalled reading it in a baby name book last week. He'd only glanced at it, searching for boys' names. "It means 'Joy of the father,'" he explained.

"Perfect," Daphne smiled. "Now we have to tell the family. Won't they be surprised?"

"Oh! In all the excitement, I never even thought to call Dad or Frasier." Niles took out his cellphone. He was incredibly grateful for speed dial, because he'd never have remembered his father's number at a moment like this. "Dad? I just had to run Daphne to the hospital. She's fine, but she just gave birth to a beautiful pair of twin girls!"

"Girls? As in two of them?" Martin replied in shock.

"Yes. They're the most beautiful babies I've ever seen. Can you and Ronee get here right away?"

"You bet, son." Martin hung up the phone. For a moment, he couldn't help remembering the moment when Frasier had informed him he'd be a grandfather for the first time. His eldest son was living in Boston at the time, and he'd never gotten to really enjoy the moment as he should have. But this would be totally different.

"Dad's on his way over," Niles informed his wife. He couldn't help being a bit disappointed about not being able to share this moment with his older brother. Last week, Frasier had left Seattle, following his girlfriend, Charlotte, to the airport.

"It's a pity your brother couldn't be here," Daphne said, proving once again that she could, in fact, read minds.

"It's because of him that all of this has happened," Niles said, nodding his agreement.

"It's hard believe it's been eleven years since I first showed up on your brother's doorstep." Daphne laughed. "I never imagined I'd end up meeting the love of my life there."

"I never thought I'd walk into my brother's apartment and see an angel standing there. And I certainly wouldn't have imagined that you'd only look more beautiful with each passing day. I'm sure it'll be the same with these two." Niles pointed at the babies.

Daphne couldn't quite believe Niles would say such a thing. Having recently given birth to twins, she knew she probably was a fright. But the man standing beside her never saw her as anything less than beautiful. She knew it wasn't always easy for a girl to grow up, what with society constantly telling her what she should wear, or what she should look like. But it would be a bit easier for Hazel and Abigail, because there was one man who'd always think they were amazing: their father.

**The End**


End file.
